Doctor
Doctor '''is an Australian discord member who has been active in the community since late 2017. He has played in seasons 48, 63, 71 and 73, with the latter being his winning season. He had also participated in the Orgstralian Orgback, earning 13th place. His Reddit and Roblox usernames are both jq8678, and his Discord username is Doctor#0001. He is one of the Lorde Discord Ambassadors. He proudly holds the place of third on season averages, with a weighted score of 0.1772 and an average placement of 3.5. Seasons '''Season 48 This was Doctor's first season. He was mercilessly betrayed by Majestic, which traumatised him and has shaped him as a person. He mostly played under Majestic's wing, winning F8 and F5 immunity. He'd successfully played an idol at F6, idoling out Josh, but came to his end at F4, when it was deemed that he would be a jury threat. This season would lead Doctor to take a 15 season break, with more than a month and a half until his return. Season 63 This was Doctor's second season. It was a quiet season, with Doctor remaining under the radar most of the time. This time he was betrayed by Pursi, but he had accepted his fate and again his place of fourth. He had won one individual immunity at F5, but was taken out by the planned final 3 of Pursi, Roda and Zaden. Pursi had taken out his first win here. Exactly a month later, Doctor had made his return in Season 71. Season 71 This was Doctor's third season. This season was ultimately deemed as one of the worse of the 70 seasons, because of the dominating Final 3. Doctor played an active game, having an F5 deal with Sponge, Lewis, Pursi and Arlo. He had to betray multiple alliances to get into the late game. Near Final 9, he, Chicken (a first-time player), and Arlo had made a Final 3 deal but was unfortunately betrayed by Chicken (who could have made the F3 if he hadn't ��) which led to each of the three being eliminated in succession. At Final 5, knowing he was going to be eliminated, Doctor performed a last ditch effort of informing his tribemates at camp that he had an idol. Knowing the idol was fake, Doctor played it on himself at Tribal Council and was eliminated in a 4-1 vote. This was Doctor's first game with a placement of worse than fourth. Season 73 This was Doctor's fourth and latest season. It is objectively the best of the 70 season, due to Doctor's win. He and Pursi had made a quick alliance from the starting boat, but were split up in the starting tribes. Pursi had a challenging pre-merge, yet Doctor's was relatively fine, besides the fact that his alliance member, Benji had disconnected. At Final 12, Doctor's alliance member, Eddie was voted out 7-5 and it was clear that he was now on the outs. Subsequently, Doctor had won F11 immunity and had to choose between two friends, Ghostface and Ghezzi to vote out. He had reluctantly chosen Ghezzi at Pursi's request, but switched to Ghostface during the tie as he felt that Ghost was too much of a physical threat. Ghezzi was sent home next, however. At Final 9, Pursi, his closest ally, had received 2 votes and was beginning to be worried. Next, Doctor had received 1 vote at the tribal, which would emerge as a pattern among tribal councils. At this point, Doctor was sure that he had made a mistake by playing this season. He knew he was on the bottom of the merge tribe, but was determined to make somethign happen. By now, Doctor and Pursi had made a Final 4 deal with Marcus and Xerop, so Flak and Mario were quickly voted out together. At Final 5, Doctor was sitting besides Octo, Xerop, Marcus and Pursi, all past winners, with Octo being eliminated here. At Final 4 immunity, Get a Grip, Doctor's toughest competition was Marcus, however Doctor was determined to win and subsequently he had, securing his place, and the first time he had made it to the Final Tribal Council. At the F4 tribal council, Xerop and Pursi had eached received 2 votes and battled it out in a Fire-Making Challenge, with Xerop having the upper hand. At the Final Tribal Council, Marcus and Xerop had each received 2 votes, and Doctor 5, cementing this season as the most legendary. This was Doctor's most difficult season, certainly earning his win. Category:Players